Renaciendo
by ANGIE2000
Summary: En ocasiones es necesario conocer la respuesta pero que pasa cuándo nuestra propia ignorancia nos impiden verla aún cuándo de cierta forma simpre hemos conocido su existencia.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic al menos que publico, sean duros conmigo si creen que es necesario y espero sea de su agrado aunque solo sea un poquito, se centra en near y quedan muchas cosas por descubrir pero si les gusta tengan paciencia esperen que pronto las

**Este es mi primer fic al menos que publico, sean duros conmigo si creen que es necesario y espero sea de su agrado aunque solo sea un poquito, se centra en near y quedan muchas cosas por descubrir pero si les gusta tengan paciencia esperen que pronto las resolver. Gracias por su lectura**

RENACIENDO

Near observaba con detenimiento la pantalla en donde los datos de su último gran caso se veían reflejados: un asesino en serie.

"Gran cosa" Pensó con sarcasmo tomando un pequeño osito e felpa que se encontraba junto a el, recostado sobre el piso deducía quién lo había hecho, ¿quién había sido capaz de cometer aquella terrible serie de asesinatos en contra de unos infantes que apenas comenzaban a vivir, la víctima mas pequeña penas tenia 5 años.

-Los humanos apestan-Murmuro en voz baja jugando con ese adorable osito de felpa azul, podrìa imaginarse tantas cosas que…

-Lo tengo…-Susurró al descubrir al culpable. Encendió el transmisor y se comunico con sus superiores mientras jugaba con su osito, lindo en verdad lindo, hacia tiempo un buen amigo se lo había obsequiado, hacia tiempo…tanto que lo había olvidado casi por completo.

-Tonto… ¡No!..Tu fuiste mi primer amigo verdadero y yo no te pague mas que con.. Lo siento…-Se levanto del suelo, seria mejor ir a dormir aunque solo fuese un poco…tomo un frasco de pastillas, saco un par y las trago sin siquiera tomar agua para volver a recostarse sobre el piso.

-Silencio…solo silencio…-Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos y hundirse en le sueños

"Un día mas, un caso más" Pensó Near abriendo con lentitud sus ojos, las pantallas continuaban encendidas, su brillo le molesto un poco por lo que se los tallo con cuidado.

-Aburrido-Dijo teniendo como oyente a la nada. Se puso de pie y llamo a su jefe, ni siquera sabía su nombre o no lo recordaba, en realidad apenas le importaba.

RENACIENDO

-Buenos días-Saludo con su singular apatía rizando un mechón de su cabello.

-Buenos días-Respondió el hombre de tez severa intentando ser cordial con el muchacho, en comparación con Near quién todavía lucía somnoliento lucía bastante despejado.

-¿Podría indicarme la hora?-Pregunto el chico.

-Son las 12:58 del día.

-Comprendo-Respondió al darse cuenta otra vez los tranquilizantes habían hecho un efecto superior al previsto.-Podría pedirle un favor…

-Supongo que si…-Contesto el hombre ante la extraña pregunta, normalmente Near no pedía las cosas las exigía amenos que esto se tratará de…

-Quiero ir a Inglaterra-Confesó algo tímido.

-¿A Inglaterra?-Inquirió el americano con cierta sorpresa.

-Si a Whamy´s House…prometo seguir resolviendo casos durante mi estancia allá.

-Supongo que no habrá ningún problema pero de cuánto tiempo estamos hablando con exactitud.

-No lo se…supongo que un mes o menos…no lo tengo planeado…fue lago de improviso…

-De acuerdo…permite que lo consulte con mis superiores y veré…

-Esta bien…esperaré-La comunicación se cortó por completo.

-Volver a casa…-Pensó en voz alta-Quizás yo no debería…-Se detuvo sintiéndose algo tonto al pensar en voz alta, aquello no le parecía sano aunque por supuesto tratándose de el ¿qué podía considerarse saludable?

En la esquina de la habitación se encontraban un par de cajas donde guardaba algunos juguetes hasta cierta forma insignificantes, viejos y gastados pero en los que convergían grandes recuerdos, razón por los que los había mandado a pedir de Whamy´s House donde desde hacía años permanecían guardados…se aproximo a ellos con lentitud, seguramente disfrutaría recordando viejos tiempos, casi llagaba a ellos cuando las pantallas se encendieron mostrando el nombre que jamás esperaría ver ni en esta ni en sus otras vidas.

-Mihael Keehl-Leyó en voz alta casi quedando mudo de la impresión, dio temerosamente un paso atrás tropezando con uno de sus armables cayendo con fuerza al piso, su rostro normalmente carente de emociones reflejaba miedo e incertidumbre a la vez.

-¿De que se trata esto…?-Pregunto en voz alta buscando posibles respuestas-Una broma…-Se respondió a si mismo recuperando poco a poco su usual gesto de apatía, sentándose y recobrando tanto la cordura como la compostura analizó diversas hipótesis pero ninguna le convenció a plenitud llevándolo a dudar de sus capacidades.

"La muerte crees en ella"

De nueva cuenta la pantalla cambiaba respecto a su mensaje o lo que fuese que significará aquello, tomo a su osito de felpa entreteniéndose con el…el mensaje continuaba ahí…imposible como si esperase la mirada del chico quién se resistía a verlo nuevamente, la desconcertante pregunta comenzaba atormentarle.

-Yo…no…no…no…creo…-Tartamudeo indeciso respecto as i su respuesta era la correcta para aquel momento.-Yo no creo en la muerte-Repitió un tanto mas seguro alzando la cabeza en señal de reto, el mensaje permaneció algunos segundos mas para posteriormente desaparecer, las pantallas regresaron a su fondo normal que no era otra cosa mas que una elegante L al mas puro estilo gótico.

Reanudando su objetivo inicial se arrastro hasta las cajas, esculcó con cuidado pasando por alto diversos juguetes hasta encontrar al que buscaba…nada especial en realidad y poco propio de el: un videojuego portátil bastante viejo, no tenía pilas así que intentar encenderlo seria completamente inútil, permaneció observándolo….sonrió, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en su rostro pero con rapidez fue borrada cuándo las pantallas se encendieron.

-T u petición ha sido aceptada-Le comunico el hombre-aunque no podrá pasar de mas de dos semanas.

-¿2 semanas? Es menos de lo que esperaba-Comento algo decepcionado-De acuerdo.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, no será necesario, no requiero de nadie para acompañarme quisiera viajar solo…

-Pero sería peligroso-Replico evidentemente sorprendido anta la respuesta del chico que no se atrevía a salir y mucho menos sin compañía.

-Mientras nadie sepa que soy L todo estará bien pero sería insensato de mi parte pensar que no me vigilaran, pueden solo manténganse a la debida distancia. Prepara mi vuelo, pienso partir inmediatamente.

-Pero L…es muy pronto…

-Solo hazlo…ya te dije que continuara trabajando aun cuando este en otro lado…no hay problemas.-Corto la comunicación, tomando algunos de sus juguetes regados sobre el suelo y su lapto se marcho, no haría grandes maletas solo llevará lo indispensable, quizás era el momento ideal para reencontrarse con su pasado o hundirse en el…de el dependería la puerta que eligiera…sin importar cuál ambas lo llevarían al desastre, podía sentirlo…consciente de tal hecho no retrocedería en su decisión y mas tras la llagada de aquellas mensajes por que si de algo tenía plena seguridad era que aquello no era una simple broma.

RENACIENDO

Llegó en la madrugada al orfanato, entro sigiloso sin hacer el menor ruido; Roger se encargó de recibirlo lo vio con cierta sorpresa, el pequeño Near si que había cambiado en el último año desde su salida del orfanato…su mirada carente de emociones parecía palidecer un poco mas de lo habitual y en sus labios no se dibujaba ni la mas mínima sonrisa. Continuaba vistiendo esa extraña ropa muy similar a una pijama, en su brazo izquierdo sostenía un pequeño peluche y con la derecha rizaba un mechón de su cabello, a ciencia cierta parecía un niño.

-Buenas noches Roger-Saludo con su usual educación enseñada desde pequeño-Espero no ser inoportuno.

-Near

-No, ahora simplemente soy L-Corrigió-La habitación que compartía con Mello y Matt continúa disponible.

-Así es, como lo ordenaste nadie lo ha ocupado desde tu salida-Como no cumplirle ese deseo a Near se pregunto el anciano…

-Agradezco el gesto, me hospedare aquí durante un tiempo, ¿podría ocuparla?

-Por supuesto, hasta la pregunta ofende.

-En tal caso me dispondré a subir ahora mismo, tengo cosas que resolver, asuntos que no pueden esperar, pide a alguien que suba mis maletas, están afuera…mañana hablaremos.-Dio la media vuelta y se dispuso a subir la escalera cuándo la voz del que durante años fue como un padre para el lo hizo detenerse.

-Near acaso viniste solo

-Si- Respondió con simpleza continuando, las luces estaban apagadas aun así sabía como llegar hasta su habitación sin tropezar-Algunos hombres me siguen, solo me protegen, no los moleste por favor, ignóreles.

Near yacía sentado degustando un pastelillo de fresa con una buena taza de te, frente a el una mesa de centro y Roger degustando las mismas delicias que el albino.

-¿Estas bien Near?-Pregunto al chico con la mirada perdida.

-Si…eso creo.-Respondió inseguro.

-¿Te agrada ser L?

-No lo se- Un silencio amargo se produjo en el ambiente-Para eso fui educado, no es así-Para ser L o algún otro detective de menor importancia pero que ayudará a ejercer la justicia o algo por el estilo…Supongo que ese es el único objetivo de nuestra existencia…de la existencia de este orfanato…¿Por qué debería ser diferente conmigo?

-No tenía idea de que tu…

-¿Cómo pensaron que no nos daríamos cuenta. Ingenuo y tonto. Siempre lo supimos, tanto Mello, Matt y yo lo sabíamos pero aun así lo permitimos.

Roger rió con hipocresía, la conversación comenzaba a tornarse complicada e incluso peligrosa.

-¿Qué tonterías dices Near? Nosotros nunca…

-No tiene por que ocultarlo.-Interrumpió el chico colocando la taza en su lugar para rizar uno de sus cabellos-L nos los dijo y aún así lo aceptamos, alguien debía hacerlo y nosotros aceptamos aun sabiendo lo que significa ser L, la soledad es nuestra mejor amiga.

-¿Estas deprimido?

-Un poco pero eso no es lo importante.-Le sonrió con dulzura, esa linda sonrisa de infante que expresaba mas que las palabras-Roger…dime alguien ha ocupado mi habitación desde mi partida.

-No Near todo esta tal y como lo dejaste.

-Ya veo…Iré a dar un paseo por el jardín…Dio un salto levantándose.-Necesito pensar un poco…

Suspirando hondo abrió la puerta y salio completamente desprotegido, sin la seguridad de sus muñecos se sintió desnudo y un miedo que pocas veces lo invadía se apodero de el, un temor que no era otra cosa que su fobia al exterior, pero debía vencerlo, lo haría sin importar que…dio una serie de pasos avanzando una corta distancia, se mantuvo de pie por algunos segundos, su respiración entrecortada le indico no lo soportaría mas, con las fuerzas que le quedaban corrió hasta su habitación, con las manos temblorosas regó sus múltiples juguetes, se sentó sobre el suelo justo en medio de ellos en posición fetal, apretó sus ojos no queriendo recordar mas….las lagrimas junto a gruesas gotas de sudor escurrieron por su rostro.

-No quiero…no quiero….no quiero…no quiero hacerlo-Se repitió a si mismo con la respiración agitada, jadeaba con fuerza, no podía soportarlo mas. Un par de brazos lo tomo por detrás, abrazándolo con ternura, sintió esa calidez, esa confianza, ese amor…

-Mello-Expreso como si en verdad creyera que era el, en segundos se entrego al llanto en brazos del que lo sostenía.

-No Near soy Roger-Corrigió el anciano en voz baja sin soltarlo, el llanto del muchacho solo consiguió aumentar.

RENACIENDO

-Es suficiente…Ya…ya…pronto pasará…todo estará bien mi pequeño, todo va a mejorar lo prometo…-Susurró con suavidad pasando un paño húmedo por la frente del muchacho quién yacía acostado sobre la cama, delirando proliferaba palabras sin sentido para el anciano encargado de cuidarlo.

-Cuida bien de el…- Pidió el anciano a una joven mujer de pie al marco de la puerta.

-Lo haré-Respondió la misma mirando la pobre chico con aire nostálgico-Descuida…

-No apagues la luz-Menciono antes de marcharse-La oscuridad le asusta.

-Lo tendré en cuenta.

-Yo…yo…no quise…yo no quise…-El chico deliraba repitiendo la misma frase desde hacía horas lo cual comenzaba a preocuparle a Roger al igual que el que la temperatura fuese en aumentó, pero. porque había enfermado de repente…no tenía sentido al menos no con la vida que llevaba.

-¿Cuánto tiempo mas tardará?-Inquirió la chica antes de que el anciano saliera.

-Algunas horas más, se encuentra algo lejos-Respondió con amabilidad.

-Comprendo…-La puerta se cerro-Con que tu eres el actual L, titulo asombroso para un chico como tu…-Dijo la chica en voz baja rozando su rostro con la mano, un par de rizos le caían sobre la frente-Tan parecido a el y al mismo tiempo tan diferente…Elle….No…tu no eres L…tu eres simplemente su sucesor. ¿Cuántos más tendrán que venir después de ti? Elle Lawliet-Sonrío hacia si misma, retiro el paño húmedo colocando otro intentando apaciguar sus delirios y que aquel chico tuviera un poco de la paz de la que ella no podría disfrutar

Fin del primer capitulo

**Bien aquí les dejo mi primer fic que como dije no es el primero que escribo pero si que publico, perdonen las faltas de ortografías e intente darle un aire de misterio y nostalgia así como poner a un near deprimido, tal vez no quedo muy bien pero…**

**Esto solo es la mitad del primer capitulo, ya tengo escrita como 5 y es una historia bastante rara, quiero advertir que soy alguien muy creativa que siempre esta ideando mientras escribe por lo que nunca logro apegarme a una historia establecida, la cambio hasta el cansancio, es frustrante**

**Besos y abrazos, se cuidad mucho y bye**

**Bueno creo que es todo, cualquier duda o error que he cometido háganmelo saber.**

**Perdonen si es aburrido pero por favor les pido de la manera mas atenta que me digan que les parece, si escribo horrible digamenlo que mi mas grande deseo es mejorar y si les gusto aunque sea un poquito háganmelo saber para que no me desaliente y también continué mejorando.**


	2. Chapter 2

Ando por aquí subiendo un nuevo capi que desde hace tiempo quede de subir pero como verán no soy exactamente bueno en esto pero el intento se hace por que a mi me gusta escribir y si eso me hace feliz es suficiente…

**Ando por aquí subiendo un nuevo capi que desde hace ****tiempo quede de subir pero como verán no soy exactamente bueno en esto pero el intento se hace por que a mi me gusta escribir y si eso me hace feliz es suficiente…**

**Tras la pequeña reflexión de superación de personal que surgió tras tomarse dos aspirinas y un vaso de cola, aquí viene el segundo capitulo que por cierto ya tenía escrito desde hace tiempo.**

-Necesitará tomar medicamentos y no exponerse al frío pero…estará bien…solo es una simple infección por lo que no creo que haya de que

-Notó en su rostro que tiene algo mas que decirnos…-Confrontó la joven pelirroja que minutos atrás había estado en la habitación de Near

-Bueno en realidad me preocupa un poco más su estado mental…

-¿Estado mental…?-Inquirió Roger con un gesto de preocupación- Tiene algo que ver con el síndrome que Near padece…

-No estoy seguro pero será mejor que un especialista lo vea…aunque supongo que ya lo han hecho…me preocupa lo deprimido que esta… ¿cuánto tiempo lleva si?

-No lo se-Contesto con vergüenza el anciano, hacía mas de una año que no lo veía.

-Si con los medicamentos no mejora quizás su estado no sea físico…

-Comprendo-Asintió amablemente Roger-Me encargaré de el personalmente.

-Cualquier inconveniente me llaman

Y finalmente el medico se retiro con un educado ademán al mas puro estilo ingles.

-Esto no me agrada- Agregó la chica con aire preocupado, haciendo hacia atrás su hermosa cabellera roja- si el continúa de esta manera terminará siendo de alguna forma como él.

-Te refieres a L

-Eso me temo…El solo hecho de haber regresado significa que tiene algo importante que hacer aquí….De lo contrario no hubiese venido de tan lejos….sin contar que le aterran los aviones o al menos eso me dijo…-Sonrió con ternura y cerró los ojos por unos segundos, como si de alguna forma pudiese revivir viejos recuerdos…

-Y tu Lina. ¿Por qué has regresado?-Finalmente el anciano pronunciaba el nombre de la chica.

-Simplemente vine a cerrar un capitulo, cuidare de el esta noche…-Dijo cambiando bruscamente el tono de su voz-Mañana debo ir a algunos lugares antes de marcharme para siempre pero no estaría mal conocer un poco más al actual L.

Lina dio media vuelta y entró a la habitación del niño, quizás no fuera el primer L pero para ella tenía un aspecto similar, quién sabe quizás al igual que el antiguo era un "tragaños".

Lo observó durante un momento, aún dormía pero su rostro no expresaba serenidad.

-Debe de tener una pesadilla- Supuso de inmediato en voz alta; los brazos de Near sostenían con fuerza un pequeño oso de peluche…lo agarraba como si fuese a escapar de su lado pero a Lina no le importo ya que aunque inconcientemente se resistía a dárselo agarrándolo con más fuerza finalmente se lo pudo quitar, lo observo- con que esta es tu manía…que representará…la de L era algo así como su infancia frustrada…por eso se atragantaba de todos los dulces que podía pero la tuya debe ser…bueno quién sabe…la mente de los genios es difícil de precisar…

Un quejido escapo de los labios del albino y se retorció un poco en la cama….

"Una pesadilla" Cruzo la mente de la mujer o…

-Un recuerdo susurró en voz alta…quizás- dijo mas segura pensando de que se trataba.- Por qué en ocasiones nuestros recuerdos son nuestras terribles pesadillas, nos muestran lo que fue y lo que algún día soñamos con que podría llegar a ser pero al final de cuentas no son mas que eso…recuerdos y la línea que los separa entre lo real y lo fantasioso es tan delgada que muchos temen que desaparezca…

FLASH BACK DE NEAR

-¡Maldita computadora!- Proliferaba en voz alta el rubio lanzando a un lado su lapto, al fin y al cabo ya estaba descompuesta…que más podría pasar- Supongo que tendré que repararla- Se lamento hiendo a recogerla sin mas opción, su trabajo estaba dentro de esa computadora y no lo volvería a hacer además así no solo lo recuperaría sino que arreglaría todos los desperfectos- Soy todo un genio- Se dijo a si mismo en voz alta, pensando en el excelente ensayo que había conseguido…con toda seguridad era un12 asegurado…lastima que las calificaciones solo llegarán hasta el 10…ni ese estupido albino lo iba a superar esta vez…

Vaya sin darse cuenta ya había llegado adonde se hallaban las herramientas necesarias, en el ultimo piso de ese gran edificio, recordaba que había sido idea de Matt poner las herramientas ahí pero no las razones por las que habían aceptado tan estupida idea…maldijo a su mejor amigo en silencio.

Abrió la puerta, el sonido de esta al crujir le recordó a las de la película de terror donde la puerta se abría para dejar entrar al asesino…esa habitación era tétrica…

-Nota mental: Golpear a Matt cuándo todo terminé y- tropezó con una caja que con la poca luz apenas se veía…

-¡Estupida caja!- Grito en voz alta- Dios debe de tener algo en mi contra por… ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Inquirió algo temeroso viendo un pequeño bulto que a la luz de una pequeña vela parecía aterrador, se armo de valor y se acerco a este…esperando encontrar algo terrible, lo que vio lo dejo bastante decepcionado…y por que no decirlo, sorprendido…

-Near- Expreso algo indeciso- ¿Qué haces aquí…?

El pequeño de apenas 8 años estaba sentado sobre el piso derramando abundantes lágrimas mientras que en su mano derecha sostenía una hoja de papel arrugada apretándola con fuerza, a su lado una pequeña vela que apenas le alumbraba.

-Le teme a la oscuridad- Susurro Mello recordando cuándo un grupo de chicos mayores lo encerraron en un closet, el pequeño había entrado en crisis nerviosa y los chicos habían sido duramente castigados; Near voltio para ver a uno de los chicos que mas le odiaban, al instante oculto avergonzado la mirada sin dejar de sollozar…abrazaba su cuerpo con sus brazos en posición fetal…Mello se compadeció ante el, debía de estar sufriendo mucho.

-¿Por qué lloras?-Pregunto curioso sentándose a su lado pero no hubo repuesta, de la nada una ráfaga de viento entro a la habitación apagando la diminuta vela….los sollozos de Near dejaron de escucharse ahora solo densas lagrimas caían por sus tersas mejillas. El rubio se pregunto el porque se había detenido cuándo comprendió que estaba tan aterrado por la oscuridad que ni siquiera podía emitir palabra, debía de sacarlo de ahí lo antes posible pero como.

-Vamos Near- Llamo tomándolo de la mano- Salgamos de aquí, el pequeño albino alzo la cabeza pero no hubo respuesta

-Ella no me quiere…ella no me quiere por que yo soy un niño muy malo…- Dijo en voz alta…

La desesperación se adueño del ojiazul quién solo pensaba en la forma de sacarlo…

-¿Quién eres?- Pregunto el niño cuándo sintió que un par de brazos lo rodeaban con fuerza y…amor…

-Te contará un cuento, ¿si?- Propuso el mayor quien lo sostenía con fuerza- Un cuento que mi madre me contaba…

-¿Un cuento?...si

-Bien escucha con cuidado- Y el rubio comenzó su historia.-Esta se llama: "El mejor día de mi vida"- Y mientras lo narraba poco a poco el pequeño fue quedándose dormido

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Sus ojos se abrieron de pronto, tragó saliva, le dolía la garganta, la tenía reseca….vio a su alrededor, la habitación estaba tal y como años tras la habían dejado; era curiosa la forma en que la habían conservado aunque uno de ellos se marchara los objetos que alguna vez le habían pertenecido seguían en su lugar, , aunque su ocupante se fuera como si de alguna forma continuará viviendo ahí. Echó in vistazo a los estantes donde las pertenencias de cada uno se hallaban alojadas y se sorprendió lo deferente que eran: del lado de matt decenas de videojuegos de todo tipo, por parte de mello libros y novelas de terror y por su parte solo alojaba juguetes…

-¿Me pregunto durante cuánto tiempo mas se conservará así?- Se paró frente al estante del rubio y observo su colección de novelas, en la mayoría de Stephen King y de Sherlock Homes; recordó cuánto amaba a este personaje…incluso se podría decir que durante su infancia lo admiró tanto como al mismo L, el ¿por qué?...Nunca lo supo y quizás jamás lo sabría por que de alguna forma nunca se molesto en conocerlo como era debido y lo lamentaba, lamentaba tantas cosas, aunque siempre mantuviera la calma y jamás expresará emociones eso no significaba que no las sentía, no era que no quisiera sino que no simplemente no podía, su rostro y sus emociones no trabajaban a la par…aquel era el precio que debía de pagar por ser un genio o al menos de esto se intentaba convencer, de otra forma ¿Qué pecado tan grande había cometido en su otra vida para merecer tal castigo?...

Suspiró cansado, la filosofía no se le daba bien…ni creer en el destino…tomó un libro al azar por mero ocio, una hoja cayo doblada de este, una pequeña sonrisa se esbozo en sus labios al descubrir el contenido.

-Esto nunca paso- Se dijo a si mismo, su rostro regresaba a aquella inexpresiva expresión al ver el dibujo, hecho a mano donde Matt, Mello e inclusive el estaban plasmados, parecían divertirse…incluso sonreían pero lastimosamente aquello no era mas que el deseo de matt, aún sabiendo que solo se trataba de una mentira…sonrió nuevamente y colocó el libro nuevamente en su lugar.

Devolvió el libro pero un detalle en una pagina llamó su atención

"La tristeza solo radica en ti"

Aquella frase se hallaba escrita o mas bien esparcida por la pagina, una palabra de varios renglones se hallaba encerrada en un círculo hasta formar aquella oración, rápidamente busco la portada del libro donde el título aparecía: CRIMEN Y CASTIGO, el libro mas importante de Mello, el que L le había regado años antes y no permitía que nadie tocará ni por error, la idea de que lo rayará de esta forma se le hacia inconcebible y aun mas teniendo en cuenta el valor simbólico que el libro tenía para el rubio…en definitiva ahí había algo mas…

-Pero, ¿Qué intentan decirme?- Susurró con el ceño fruncido…no quería creer en eso pero simplemente era demasiado…

-Hola-Saludo Lina a Near quién yacía sobre el suelo de la azotea admirando el paisaje que no consistía mas que en techos de edificios y casas; al mismo tiempo armaba una ciudad imaginaria con cientos de cubos.

-¿Quién eres?- Inquirió sin voltear – Creí haber dicho que no quería interrupciones.

-Bueno, esa regla no aplica en mi; además de que esa no es la forma de tratar a la novia de de L.

-¿Novia de L?- Pregunto deteniéndose un minuto…posteriormente siguió

-Del antiguo L, claro esta- Aclaró ella.

-¿Lo conociste?

-Tú no…

-No como L, solo como Ryuzaki aunque jamás imagine que se tratará de L pero que tuviese una novia….

-Si…suena extraño- Dio un largo suspiro- Pero no fui su gran amor…solo su amiga…su única amiga o eso creo…no estoy segura…Tu que piensas, ¿L tiene derecho a enamorarse?

-Yo debo de creer lo que debo de creer- Su fría voz era capaz de intimidar a muchos pero ella sonrío satisfecha, Near se sobresalto aquella chica derrumbaba su confianza de una manera extraña.

-Elle vivió toda su vida bajo esa ley y nunca fue feliz, de alguna forma siempre hizo lo que otros querían, Mello también buscaba agradar a los demás y observa como termino…

-Mello no fue inteligente, refuto con arrogancia- Se dejo llevar por sus sentimientos y eso lo llevo a su propia destrucción…L y Mello no eran iguales.

-Es cierto pero Lawliet siempre envidio a Mello, igual que tu…

- Yo no…- Las inmensa torres que habían requerido horas de trabajo se desvanecían ante un brusco movimiento- Envidió a Mello- la mano le tembló por algunos segundos- y L tampoco lo hacía.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- Cuestionó sentándose junto a él- Tomó su rostro por la barbilla obligándolo a fijar la vista en ella, quedo intimidado ante tal belleza pero sobre todo ante tal fuerza. No lo pudo evitar mas, aunque su rostro permaneció impasible con sus ojos no fue igual, el miedo a descubrir una verdad que de cierta manera siempre supo que estaba ahí se apoderó de el.

-Esa misma mirada- le dijo- Lawliet la tenía pero a diferencia suya en las de el, la última vez que lo vi…Aún había esperanzas pero en los tuyos no veo mas que a un ser muerto por dentro que no espera mas que el momento en que su cascaron desaparezca para poder descansar en paz- Finalmente lo soltó acabando con la angustia del joven quién de inmediato apartó la mirada.

-Si la torre cae- Sintió como un par de cubos eran colocados en su mano derecha,- no quiso ver- Vuélvela a construir- Continuo diciéndolo sintiendo cubos caer es su palma- y si nuevamente cae hazlo otra vez pero si aún así muchas veces mas cae- Lina tomo un puñado de cubos mas y los arrojo el aire, el golpeteo apenas se escucho- constrúyela una vez mas por que nadie la construirá por ti.- Se levanto en silencio alejándose. Poco antes de bajar las escaleras se dio la vuelta- los juguetes son lindos pero el mayor gozo le sentimos al compartirlos con alguien más.

-¿Acaso conociste a Mello?- Su semblante serio estaba de regreso y esa autoritaria voz que exigía las cosa también, aunque su puños apretando los cubos con fuerza demostraban otra cosa…

- Sus emociones fueron su perdición pero tu desinterés será la tuya.

- ¿Mi perdición?...

Continuará…

**Y he aquí mi segundo capitulo, he tenido unos problemas personales terribles por eso he estado bastante lejos de fanfiction y de todo lo que se refiere con manga y anime pero aquí estoy de regreso y prometo ya ponerme al corriente con todas las historias que yo leía…perdónenme niñas pero no tenía conexión y me he perdido grandes capítulos de grandes historias y no he podido apoyarlas como quisiera pero ya pienso comenzar hacerlo…**

**Bueno ahí me dicen que les pareció y aún mas importante si quieren que sea yaoi…estaba planeado convertirlo en una historia así pero aun tengo mis dudas….pero si quieren que así sea, por mi encantada…**

**Perdón si near no es como en el anime o el manga pero es que esa es la visión que yo tengo de el, de apariencia fría que no puede expresar sus sentimientos y que como todos vive lleno de culpa, quizás no sea la mejor y el personaje femenino que metí no soy yo, ya va de salida solo lo puse como un posible conductor de yaoi entre L y Light que son mis personajes favoritos…es todo…se cuidan mucho y si quieren dejar un review mejor para mi…se agradece., besos y abrazos**

**Bye**


End file.
